thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Radeon Brand
Radeon Band belongs to me. He is part of the Mutt Fuses. He is currently Unfinished. Information Name: Radeon Brand Age: 18 Gender: Male District: '''14 '''Appearance: '''I have Midnight Black hair and Dark Gray eyes. I stand at 6 foot 2. Like most boys from District 14, I have a light tan. I am lean, and musuclar. I have sharp fang-like teeth and two inch claws intsead fingernails. '''Personailty: I'm very loud and carefree. Alot of my time is spent hanging out with Silver. I have an adventrous spirit and like exploring the unknown. When I'm angry I can get out of control. This is usually when the wolf side of me takes control. My vision turns red and I go completely ballstic. And the only thing I can remember after it happens is blood and shreds of bodies. Usally the only thing that can make me angry is someone hurting someone close to me (for example Silver or Aria), challenging me, or attacking me for no exact reason. My Hunger Games personailty is not that much different. It is just I'm more cautious and try not become angry. Weapons: Throwing Knifes, Fangs, Claws Weakeness: Heights. I'm utterly afraid of heights. I can't climb trees and I'm very sensitive to poison. I am most likely to chase my prey until I kill it if it invades my territory. It might leade me into disators like fires, and a longe range weapon apparenlty being thrown when I pass by. Strengths: '''I have enhanced smell, hearing, and sight. I am an excellent swimmer and can run at unbelievable speeds without getting tired. Before I was fused I had ADHD, so I have great reflexes. I am intelligent and strong. The best way I prefer killing my prey is pinning them down and ripping their throats out. '''Fears: '''Loosing my current keeper, Silver. Silver dying. Or basically anything that hurts Silver. I'm very protective of her for two reasons. She is nice and caring at the same time wild and adventrous. The second reason is that she'd do anything for me. I feel like I have to repay her. Even if she is like 2 years younger then me. '''Token: '''A skull necklace form Silver. '''Alliance: '''The Mutt Fuses, Careers, Loner, take over a mutt pack, or ally with other half-mutts. '''Bloodbath Strategy: go to the cornucopia, grab supplies and join the bloodbath, killing anyone who challenges me, then run off in the woods to find a pack or find allies. Games Strategy: Stick with allies, pack, or go into hiding until someone crosses my territory and attack. Appearances ' Radeon Brand.png lbvmblackhoodie.jpg Radeon Brand Anime.jpg ' Backstory Part 1 I was on my way home from school when I had peeked into an alleyway. Being the curious 9 year old I walked in looking around. Then I heard the muttering. "We need a new project or else! The techno mutts were a fail! If we don't come up with something new the Capitol is going to fire us and strip us of our poistions as District 14 citizens!" Suddenly intrigued by this I pressed my ear to the brick wall and listened. "Look, I already have an idea. Mutts. People. A new race of mutts and humans. We'll call them hybrid fusions. Lets start with children. They'll have a longer time to get used to their new selves." My mind racing wit this new information I rushed home, tripping several times. Hey, I was 9! Could you blame me? Buy when I got home, total strangers were standing there. My parents were seated on the couch with this guilty look on their faces. The three strangers were wearing lab coats and we're all boys. "Radeon. Have a seat." My mother said in a mono tone. Backpack sliding off my shoulders and dropping to the floor I fell on the bean bag chair in between the couches. "These are the scienetists from The National Mutt Association of District 14. They create new mutts and and test them out." I slowly nodded. My fingers were tapping the baggy chair, and I was constantly stretchin my legs. "You know how me and your father have been drowing in taxes lately, and.. well. We need money." I honestly had no idea what this had to do with the fact that the scientists were standing in our living room. "So. They have a new idea, and they need a few kids to experiment on. They'll give us enough money ground ourselves in a Middle-Class home and get jobs that pay more. Im sorry... But, we're taking the offer into consideration and giving you away." For once I stopped moving. In this moment, I don't even think I was breathing. The world was frozen and so was I. "We're so sorry Radeon! It's for the best. Really, please." I didn't say anything. "Please. You know we love you." Something in me broke. Was it my sanity? Was it my trust? Was it my heart? No. It was all of those things, and I never thought I'd be the same again. "No. You don't love me." I stood up clenching my fists. "Yes we do... We love you Radeon and you know that. We're only doing the best we can." I gave them a cold-hard glare. "Well you should do better. If you loved me you wouldn't be giving me over to be a lab rat. An experiment." Then... I did something no child would dare do. I slapped my parents. I slapped them so hard it left a red mark on the side of their faces. And just like that I never saw them again. Part 2 Of course having no options I went with the scientists, muttering curses and twitching violently in the back seat. It hadn't been raining before. Maybe the weather was reacting to my emotions. The seat bucked roughly as they drove down a bumpy road. I was sitting here along with three other people. Awhile ago they had scooted a bit farther from me. I didn't blame them, the way my eye was rapidly twitchy and my pupils widened I look like I was insane. It didn't matter because I was insane. One of the girls, Sasley her name was, climbed into the van and that's when I leaped on her trying to choke her. It took the scientists and the other test experiments to pry me off of her. She was the person farthest form me, glancing at everyone once and awhile to make sure I wasn't out of my strait jacket, strapped in a double seat belt. Yes, they put me in a strait jacket. Should've sent me to an aslyum when they still could, but of course I was here for the experiments. The van ride was long and silent, long and silent before Sasley piped up and said, "Uh... So, how's everyone doing?" I growled at her and she flinched away from me even farther. The left side of her faced was practically squashed against the window. The Mutt Fuses Category:AudreyTheAmazingLikesToLaugh Category:Tributes Category:Career Tribute Category:Characters Category:Muttations Category:District 14 Category:Males Category:18 year olds